


A Bet

by 4shiki4



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4shiki4/pseuds/4shiki4





	A Bet

Warning：  
*作者脑子被门夹过了所以你们懂  
*纯扯淡  
*BUG一堆  
*榨乳……然后不要问我为什么有乳我说了我扯淡的……TuT  
*OOC  
*食用后如有任何不适作者没法负责（。

“Thor，”Loki柔滑的声音贴着他的耳根响起，“你能做到的。”  
“不可能！”Thor低声咆哮，全身在激烈的怒气之下颤抖起来。而他那叫人捉摸不透的弟弟还在撩拨他的怒火——Loki修长的手指慢条斯理地拈住他一边的乳头轻轻揉搓，同时柔声低语道：“不，我的兄弟，你一定能做到。瞧瞧你的乳头，现在它们不就精神地挺立起来了吗？”他明智地咽下了“像个女人一样”，深知这绝对是雷神在这种情况下最不愿听到的话。  
尽管，从Loki的角度出发，Thor的胸虽不及女性的乳房那般柔软，但那矫健的胸肌却有着令人着迷的坚实触感。还有那小小的乳头，看着它们在他的手下逐渐硬起来简直成为了Loki的兴趣——不为人知的那种。  
Thor还在不死心地试图说服他，只是他的努力在Loki看来简直可笑。“不管是什么让你有了这样奇怪的念头，弟弟，放弃吧，这绝不可能！你知道的，我是个男人，男人！一个男人绝不可能——”  
“我的兄弟，”Loki不耐烦地打断了Thor的话语，“在Asgard，有什么事情是绝对不可能发生的？你在Midgard呆得太久了，Thor，我很遗憾地发现那里的空气已然进一步腐化了你本就不聪明的脑袋。在我们的国度里，你的伤只消吃一口金苹果就能痊愈，而不需要在接受凡人医师繁复的处置之后花上数天乃至数月的时间看着你折断的骨头重新接上，等着你的伤口慢慢愈合。”  
“来吧，Thor，只是挤点乳汁而已，你能做到的。”将兄长窘迫地扭动的姿态收入眼中，邪神故意拖长腔调，给出致命一击，“说到底，你才是那个在我们的比试中落败了的人。愿赌服输。”  
“但你见鬼的是那个在比赛中作弊的人！”如他所料的那般，Thor咆哮着挣扎起来。  
Loki勾起唇角，右手轻缓地抚过被他的咒语困住的雷神那健美的胸肌，左手亲昵地摩挲着Thor的颈项，拂开金色的柔软发丝。“Thor，告诉我，我们的赌约是什么？”  
“从Gladsheim跑到Bifrost，后到的人必须听从先到终点的人的一个命令。”Thor不假思索地回答。  
“除此之外呢？”Loki挑起眉，故作疑惑地问道。  
“……没有了，我猜？”Thor困惑地皱起眉，含糊地咕哝。  
“所以，如果我们没有制定比赛的规则，何来的作弊一说？”Loki狡猾地轻笑，“我的兄弟，我只不过是让你在路上多绕了两天圈子而已。至于我自己，我的马确实好好地载着我跑到了Bifrost——从结果上来说，我的胜利是毋庸置疑的。现在，Thor，对于这场胜负你还有什么疑问吗？”  
Thor的头脑本就无法在短时间内消化他的诡辩，更何况在连日的快跑耗尽他的体力的情况下，很难想象他还能分出心神去思索。金发的雷神迷茫地眨了眨眼，迟疑地摇了摇头。邪神得寸进尺地掐住Thor硬挺的乳头，翠绿的双眸直直望入雷神蔚蓝的眼瞳，嘶声低语：“你能做到的，Thor，你能。仔细感受一下，我的兄弟，难道你不觉得你的双乳已经开始因为奶水而发涨了吗？”  
“我……我不能……”Thor摇着头试图抗拒，然而雷神那染上红潮的双颊却让他的否认失去了说服力。再一次得意于自己能化无为有的舌头，Loki垂下视线，凝视着Thor颤抖的胸膛和红肿的乳头，继续用言语折磨着他的兄长：“相信我，你需要有什么人替你把奶水吸出来，Thor，否则——”  
“那么就来吸我，该死的！”Thor暴怒地低吼，而Loki只是微微眯起眼睛，愉快地说道：“P-L-E-A-S-E，Thor。你的礼仪，如我所料，还是一如既往地糟糕。”  
“Please！”Thor自暴自弃地咆哮，Loki轻笑着把脸贴近他的胸膛，用牙齿轻柔地拉扯Thor挺立的乳头。灵活的舌尖舔过肉褐色的乳晕，戏弄地轻弹像小小的阴茎那般紧绷硬挺的乳头。Thor粗暴地揪住他的头发，催促弟弟继续。Loki因头皮被拉扯的疼痛而皱起眉，吐出沾染上自己的唾液而闪烁着湿润光泽的乳头，仰视着因欲望而双眼迷蒙的Thor，满怀恶意地说道：“我的兄弟，管好你那现在已经顶到我的大腿的阴茎。我需要的是你的乳汁，不是精液。”  
Thor的身体因为屈辱而大幅震颤起来，插在Loki黑发中的手指也不住颤抖。一阵难以言喻的满足感掠过邪神心头，Loki含吮着Thor一边的乳头，左手拧住另一边，不时用指甲轻轻刮擦敏感的乳尖。他的右手滑到雷神的股间，隔着裤子描摹勃发的性器的形状，Thor在他的碰触下发出低沉压抑的呻吟。  
Loki细心地舔弄Thor的乳头，同时不忘用手指富有技巧地照顾雷神带着高热的硬块。Thor是如此习惯于他的爱抚以至于没过多久，他就喘息着射在了裤子里。  
在雷神的小腹蹭掉沾到手指上的少许精液，Loki继续吮吸Thor挺立的乳头，虽然他并不期待Thor真的能产出乳汁，但在他口腔中满溢开来的浓郁奶味却表明了Asgard，或者至少是Thor，给了他一个惊喜——他似乎永远也无法晓彻这个国度里隐藏着多少种可能性。   
“你做到了，Thor。做得很好。”Loki叹息般地贴着雷神颤动的胸膛低语。伴随着内心翻涌而上的无尽愉悦感，邪神开始享用他的战利品。


End file.
